


til the sun burns out

by emnootfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of Touching, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emnootfound/pseuds/emnootfound
Summary: Dream and George meet in person for the first time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	til the sun burns out

**Author's Note:**

> im super proud of this and think its really cute! no smut!

“I’m so excited to see you,” George says, his voice practically a whisper now. He lets his eyes shut, not having the energy to keep them open anymore. His phone keeps almost falling out of his hand, but he catches himself at the last moment. 

“Angel, you need to sleep.” Dream’s voice comes through the audio of George’s phone softly. “You have a plane to catch in the morning. 

“But it’s only six over there, I wanna talk to you,” George says in protest, attempting to open his eyes, but they shut again almost immediately. 

“George, I’m gonna hang up if you don’t go to sleep,” Dream says. It may sound like a threat, but the smile in his voice is evident. 

“No no no, please stay on call with me.” 

“I was going to anyway,” Dream says, smiling. He continues staring at George, wanting more than anything for the phone screen (and ocean) between them to disappear. “I wish I could hold you,” he thinks aloud, the need for physical connection with the one he loves becoming stronger. It’s been like that for the past couple weeks. Dream has been counting down the seconds until he would finally be able to hold George and run his fingers through his hair and kiss him. Sometimes it sucks when you’re in a long distance relationship and your love language is touch. 

“Me too,” George manages to say with his last bit of consciousness. He finally lets his phone slip out of his hand, leaving Dream to look up at a dark ceiling. “Goodnight, I love you,” George manages to mumble out before he’s out cold. 

“I love you, too,” Dream whispers. He sets his phone down on his desk, deciding that he’ll let George end the call when he wakes up in the morning. He lets out an almost frustrated sigh. Him and George have been planning this for months, trying to figure out what the best time for them to meet would be, Dream not wanting to meet during the summer and subject the older man to the brutal Florida heat, at least not during their first visit. This resulted in them waiting until December, nearly a whole year since they had started dating. Not seeing each other has been the hardest thing for them. They’ve both spent countless nights staying on call with each other for hours on end. After their friends would leave the discord call, they would stay on and talk for hours, and sometimes they would just sit in silence, enjoying the fact that someone else was there. The second hardest thing has been keeping their relationship a secret from the internet. They made the decision to not tell anyone but their close friends as soon as they got together, deciding it would be better to not be the reason Twitter erupts in flames this time. It’s been difficult holding back teasing remarks and trying not to be too forward with each other while on stream. And despite the fact that they don't want to break the internet, they plan on announcing they’re together when they meet. 

Dream looks down at his phone, and even though George has been asleep for a few minutes now, he’s disappointed to not see his face on the screen. He sighs, reaching his hand out towards his mouse and moving it, his monitor coming to life. He quickly puts his headset on before opening discord. Dream joins a call with his friends, distracting himself with other people’s company so he doesn’t have to think about how lovesick he is. 

“Dream!” Multiple voices boom through his headset at the same time. 

“Hi,” Dream says. The others in the call pick up on the sadness in his voice. Sapnap is the first to ask what’s wrong, and Dream sends a message to the chat. “George went to sleep.” He types. 

“Aw, your little friend went to sleep?” Quackity teases. Typical. 

“Why did you have to word it like that?” Dream laughs halfheartedly, internally groaning when Quackity continues with his teasing. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to see your little friend in person tomorrow.” He snickers, not considering the repercussions of saying those words on stream. 

“Quackity, are you streaming right now?” Dream’s tone turns overly serious, and the discord call becomes completely silent. 

“Uh, maybe.” Quackity is taken aback by his friend’s change in attitude from sad to angry. He averts his gaze from Quiplash to look at his twitch chat.

“You idiot.” Dream tugs at his hair and leans back in his chair, taking a moment to collect himself. He knows this isn’t that big of a deal, but him and George wanted to actually be together to announce that they met up. Sometimes Dream worries that too much of his anxiety stems from being involved online too much and planning so many things that require him to work around his online community. 

“Dream, it’s okay,” Sapnap says, breaking the tension. “Yeah, chat, George is flying out to Florida tomorrow.”

“Sapnap.” 

“Okay okay, I won’t say anything else.” Sapnap laughs quietly. 

“Okay who is pandering?”Quackity asks when a ‘dnf’ related answer pops on his screen. Everyone in the call breaks into a fit of laughter, desperately wanting the tension between them all to completely melt away. 

“What time is his flight coming in?” Karl asks after allowing things to calm down for a few more minutes. 

“Around 4:15PM,” Dream says, his answer coming out quickly, almost like he’s been obsessing over that number in his head for the past week. He has. “Sapnap, what day are you driving here?” He asks, trying to distract everyone from the fact that he answered Karl’s question without even having to think. 

“Uh, Saturday, I think.” 

Two days, Dream thinks to himself, two days to be alone with George until Sapnap arrives. 

The group of friends fall into more casual conversation after that, Dream staying up far later than he intended. 

He eventually leaves the call and heads to bed. 

\---

Dream walks into the airport, looking down at his phone every half a second to make sure he’s headed towards the right terminal. 2A, 2A, 2A, he repeats in his head over and over again. He’s nervous, more nervous but also more excited than he’s ever been in his entire life. His hands are visibly shaking, and he can feel the pit in his stomach grow larger as the time on his phone turns to 4:25. He gets to the terminal and stands there awkwardly, not knowing if he should sit down or stand and wait. There’s people surrounding him from every side, and he feels like everyone is watching him, judging him for being so anxious.

Dream pockets his phone, then shoves his hands in his front pockets so he doesn’t start chewing at his fingernails. He starts walking around in small circles and figure eights, keeping his head down and looking back up whenever he faces the area where George should be coming from. 

After another few, long minutes, he finally sees George. At first, he’s not sure if this is real. It’s almost as if he’s imagining this all and the love of his life isn’t actually running towards him at full speed. It all happens quickly, George lunging at Dream and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Dream hugs him back instantly, stumbling backwards slightly, the force of the hug pulling the older man onto his tippy toes. He holds George tightly, so tightly that neither of them can properly breathe. But even then, the air becomes lighter, and they seemingly take in their very first breaths. 

“Clay,” George says, speaking the first word the two will share together in person. He buries his face into the crook of Dream’s neck. He smells like the ocean. Dream buries his nose into fluffy brown hair, breathing in and out deeply. 

“You smell like caramel.” Dream says, eliciting a giggle from the brunet. “I am so fucking happy to finally be able to hug you.” 

“Me too I-,” George cuts himself off with a sniffle. “I just wanna touch your face, and your arms, and your hands and-” George lets out a long sigh, his emotions flying through head like a million moths attracted to a flame. 

“George, please don’t cry,” Dream says, fighting back his own tears. He let’s George rest flat on his feet again, losening his grip around him. 

“No no no, please don’t let go,” George begs as Dream moves his arms away slightly. His hands move to George’s shoulders, and he takes a step back. He takes a moment to really take in the shorter man, letting the fact that he’s actually right there in front of him settle in. George blushes at the way Dream looks at him, and the blond grins. 

“You are so much more adorable in person,” he says, hands traveling up George’s neck to his cheeks, resting them there for a moment before running his fingers through dark brown hair. George copies his movements but slowly pulls Dream closer to him. “You’re short too.” 

“Shut up.” They both laugh, and George pulls Dream against him again, clutching wavy blond locks like his life depends on it. “I love you so much you have no idea,” George says, eyes starting to well up again. 

“And I love you more,” Dream says, rubbing George’s back soothingly. 

“Not true. I love you so much it fucking hurts.” 

“It is true.” The couple laughs again, embracing for a few more minutes before finally pulling away. Dream grabs George’s one large suitcase and holds his boyfriend’s hand as they walk out to the car. The car ride is excruciatingly long. The pair doesn’t feel close enough, even with Dream insisting on resting his hand on George’s thigh the whole ride. He’s not sure if anything will ever be enough, not unless he crawls underneath his partner’s skin and makes a home there. 

George’s gaze stays glued to the window and the scenery flying by. He’s never seen palm trees in person before. 

When they arrive at Dream’s house, the two get out of the car quickly, suitcase being discarded on the floor as soon as they walk through the door. Dream takes George’s hand and pulls him into the living room, looking briefly at the tv he forgot to shut off before he left earlier. He flops down onto the couch, laying on his back and pulling George on top of him. Their limbs tangle together, hands knocking into each other as they blindly reach for one another. George’s hands land on Dream’s neck, fingertips dancing across the skin. Dream threads his finger’s through George’s hair, slowly pulling his face closer to his own. They stay like that way for a few moments, hands still moving, exploring and getting to know each other's curves and dips. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” the older man’s voice comes out shaky, nervous. Dream hums, thumb stroking George’s cheeks as he pulls him in. When their lips connect, Dream can feel his chest practically burst with emotion. He moves his lips against George’s slowly, leading the kiss until they fall into a steady rhythm. They kiss for a long, long time, hands roaming to just simply solidify the fact that they’re together, in the same room, breathing the same air. Tiny, high pitched noises emit from the back of George’s throat whenever Dream starts kissing him harder. It takes everything in the younger man to not flip them over, pin George to the couch, and fuck him right then and there. 

“My lips are sore,” George says after a while, pulling away reluctantly and resting his head on Dream’s chest. Dream kisses the top of his head, arms wrapping around his torso. “I love you,” George whispers, barely audible, like it’s a secret only for Dream to hear. 

“I love you, too.” Dream barely finishes his sentence before he feels George’s lips press against the skin where neck meets shoulder. He works his way up slowly, stopping when Dream’s breathing hitches. He runs his nose across that spot, smiling when he feels the blond move a hand to his hip, squeezing softly. George lets his teeth graze pale skin, and Dream groans. “George,” he says, his voice dropping an octave. 

“What?” George acts innocent, though he knows exactly what he’s doing. They’ve had late night talks about these sort of things, when both of them were too tired to feel shame. They’ve talked about likes, dislikes, what makes them tick. George sucks a hickey onto Dream’s skin, then moves to make another. 

“If you continue I-” Dream moans loudly when he feels teeth sink into his skin. “Fucking hell, George,” He mutters, he could easily turn the situation around, have George whimpering under him, but it feels too good to not let him continue. His hand moves to the brunet’s hair, pulling on the strands enough to hurt slightly. 

“Dream,” George moans, pulling away from Dream’s neck to look into his eyes. 

“Bedroom,” Dream says simply, laughing at the way George scurries off of him. 

\---

“Angel, wake up,” Dream murmurs, hand resting on the back of George’s head, pulling him closer. He kisses the top of his head, then his temple. Still nothing. “I miss you,” he says, knowing how pathetic he sounds. Even though George is right next to him, curled up in arms, leg still hooked around his waist with bedsheets messily sprawled over them both, he misses conscious George. He lets his hand travel down to the older man’s neck, thumb brushing over dark marks that he had left there the night before. George whines quietly, shuddering as he finally opens his eyes. “Angel,” Dream says again, tilting his head back to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. George smiles widely, his hand moving down Dream’s side, sliding his fingers across bare skin and just feeling him. Dream does the same with his free hand, his pointer finger tracing George’s spine. Eventually, their lips meet, and they kiss softly for a few moments. 

“Good morning,” George says, his fingers now working their way up Dream’s jaw to push hair behind his ear. 

“Good morning, How are you feeling?” Dream asks, his hand moving down to George’s lower back to gently knead at the skin. George leans into the touch. 

“I’m a little sore,” He says. His fingers move across Dream’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose and to his lips. “You are so pretty.” Dream smiles, puckering his lips to kiss the pads of George’s fingers. The gesture is simple, but it makes the older man's chest well up with emotions he didn’t even know he had before he met Dream. 

“Do you wanna shower? I feel gross,” Dream says, kissing the curve of George’s jaw as he waits for an answer. He nips at his jaw gently, lovingly, and George giggles. He rolls over so his back is facing Dream, but he’s instantly pulled back against the blonds chest. He squirms as he feels lips all over the back of his neck and upper back. 

“I thought we were going to shower?” He says, finding Dream’s hand and lacing their fingers together. The pair lay in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting up. Dream starts the shower while George retrieves his suitcase from beside the front door and picks out what he wants to wear for the day. Once they’re in the bathroom together, they’re kissing again. 

“I will never, ever get enough of you,” Dream says against George’s lips, then proceeds to kiss him until they’re both breathless. 

Their shower goes by quickly. They remain in a fit of laughter nearly the whole time, bickering about who gets to wash their hair first and trying not to get soap into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m starving,” George says once they're dressed and walking towards the living room, holding hands. Both of them feel embarrassed at the fact that they’ve haven’t stopped touching each other for more than a few minutes at a time since George got there. It’s crazy, how even after nearly a year, the same spark from when they first started talking is burning bright. 

“Let me cook for you,” Dream says, pulling George towards the kitchen. “What do you want?” he asks, hands moving to George’s hips once they’re both standing in place. George snakes his arms around Dream's neck, holding him in place. 

“Anything.” 

Dream takes his phone out and starts playing music before cooking, filling the comfortable silence with background noise so it isn’t so quiet. George hoists himself onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he keeps his eyes focused on Dream. It takes longer than it should to cook the food. Dream stops nearly every few seconds, hand resting on George’s hip or thigh for a moment before getting back to cooking. 

When he finally finishes cooking the meal and preparing plates, the doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it,” George says, hopping off the counter and planting a quick kiss to Dream’s cheek before heading towards the front door. “Sapnap?” George looks at the man in front of him who has a wide grin on his face. 

“Surprise!” He moves forward to hug George, and they hug tightly for a few moments before pulling away. 

“You’re here early,” George notes aloud as he helps Sapnap carry his things inside. There’s a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, and he hopes Sapnap doesn’t hear it. Him being there a day early means that George and Dream haven’t even had a full twenty fours together, all alone without anyone else to interrupt. 

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you guys.” Sapnap lets George lead him to the kitchen. As soon as Dream’s eyes land on Sapnap, he puts the plate he’s holding down and tackles his best friend in a hug. At this moment, he doesn’t even care that Sapnap’s early, he’s just happy to finally meet him in person. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m early,” Sapnap says as they pull away. His eyes flicker between Dream and George who seem to gravitate towards each other. They’re like magnets, and soon George is at Dream’s side, arm wrapping around his waist. 

“No no, it’s fine,” Dream assures him, his hand quickly finding its way to George's hair. It’s like he doesn't even have to think about it, his body has already become accustomed to his second half being there with him. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes at the couple. It’s almost surreal seeing his two best friends finally together. After many nights of having to stay on call and listen to Dream ramble about George, and vice versa, it’s nice to be able to see them in the same room together. 

“You guys are cute, but also kinda make me wanna throw up,” Sapnap says, moving to take a seat at the dining table. George scoffs at the comment, pulling away from Dream to sit down. 

“Aw don’t be jealous. Aren’t you and Karl meeting up in a few weeks?” Dream says, a playful smirk dancing on his lips as he sits down beside George, hand instantly finding his partner’s under the table. 

“Dream,” Sapnap says, tone warning, and they drop the subject. 

The trio eats breakfast together and plans what they’re going to do with the rest of their day. 

\---

Sapnap has been by their side all day, and although George and Dream enjoy his company, it slowly drives them crazy. They try not to kiss or touch each too much, not wanting to be that couple. So as soon as Sapnap says he’s going to hop in the shower before their food gets to the house, the two are practically pouncing onto each other. 

George wraps his arms around Dream’s neck and climbs into his lap. Dream kisses his way up the brunet’s neck and jaw, hands pushing his shirt up slightly. George jumps as cold fingertips touch his bare skin. 

“Dream,” George says after a few minutes, hand in Dream’s hair, guiding his head back gently so their eyes meet. “When do you want to tell them?” He asks. George had almost completely forgotten about what they had planned. Dream hadn’t, the thought constantly in the back of his head, worrying about what everyone on the internet would think. He knows he shouldn’t be that worried, at least not about what their fanbase would say. 

“Soon. Now kiss me,” Dream says, changing the subject. He doesn’t want to think about it. George knows that Dream is avoiding the topic, he can easily tell. He lets the younger man kiss him anyway, but not for long. “George,” Dream whines as he pulls away. 

“We should talk about this,” George says, running his hand through Dream’s hair in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

“Okay, what about tonight then? We can do a stream,” Dream suggests. 

“Okay. Sapnap can be there with us, and we can get on a call with some others, if that will help you not be so nervous,” George says. He cradles Dream’s face in his hand, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Yeah, okay, we can do that,” Dream agrees, trying to pull George closer, but they’re already flush against one another. 

“Okay,” George whispers, and the two kiss until Sapnap gets out of the shower. 

After the group eats, they head to Dream’s room to start the stream. Sapnap sits in Dream extra chair, and George sits in Dream’s lap. 

“So chat, are you guys ready for the Dream face reveal?” Sapnap asks when people start rolling in. The chat is surprised to hear his voice first.

“I’m not doing a face reveal, guys,” Dream says, shooting Sapnap a playful glare. “Is Quackity gonna join the call?” He asks. 

“He said he would.” 

The chat then starts asking if George is there and wondering why he hasn’t said anything yet. 

“H-”

“Hello GeorgeNotFound!” Quackity’s voice cuts in loudly with a mock british accent. 

“Hello Quackity.” George greets. “Dream and Sapnap are here, too, ya know.” 

“Hey fellas. Wanna hop on the SMP?” 

“Sure,” Dream says. Quackity starts talking to his own stream then as Dream opens minecraft. Sapnap continues looking at the chat and answering questions. 

“Oh yeah, Dream and George are way cuter in person,” He says, and they all laugh. 

“Whatever,” Dream says. He’s thankful that they aren’t jumping right into what the stream is actually for. Still, Quackity knows what’s going on, and it’s only a matter of time until he says something. 

“Dream,” George says after a few more minutes. He runs a hand through his hair, tilting his head and planting a quick kiss on his lips. He knows Dream is stalling. As hard as it has been keeping their relationship a secret, actually telling people never seemed like something that would actually happen, and it freaks Dream out. He knew they would have to say something eventually, and with him and George in the same place, now seems like the best time. 

“Did you hear that, chat?” Quackity asks. It’s obvious that he’s holding in a fit of laughter. His chat erupts in question marks. Some people understand what he’s referring to, and eventually the whole chat catches on. “They think they heard you guys kiss.” 

“What?” Dream asks, sounding more confused than defensive. They pick up on everything. He thinks to himself. He moves his mic back a bit and looks at George. He giggles, and Dream is actually glad that the brunet isn’t freaking about this. It grounds him a bit, making him slightly less worried. 

“We have exciting news, chat,” George says, waiting as he watches the comments roll in. He stays silent, only making the comments roll in quicker. 

“Chat is asking me if I know anything,” Quackity says. “I don’t know, guys.” He trails off.

“Yes, chat, Dream and George are dating,” Sapnap finally says, growing impatient and knowing that Dream isn’t going to be the one to say it first. 

“Sapnap!” Dream exclaims, shoving his friend lightly, but they both laugh anyway. Dream’s chest feels lighter now, no longer having to bare the weight of holding in the biggest secret he’s ever had to keep. George grabs Dream’s face, directing his attention to him and kissing him, hard, not caring about Sapnap being in the room. The younger man lets out a long breathe through his nose, his hands traveling up George’s sides and to his neck. 

“Oh god guys, get a room,” Sapnap groans, covering his eyes momentarily. 

“What are they doing?” Quackity asks. Dream and George pull away then. Dream moves his hand under George’s shirt, letting his hand rest against his lower back, his other hand moving back to his mouse. 

“Nothing,” George says quickly. 

“I think you should turn your camera on, Dream.” Quackity snickers. “I’ll put a poll in my chat.” 

“I’m not turning my camera on,” Dream says. 

“Chat wants you to turn your camera on. They say you guys probably look cute together.” 

“Oh, we’re very cute.” George hums in agreement at Dream’s statement, fingers running through his blonde hair absentmindedly. “You’ll just have to take my word for it,” Dream says. He probably would turn his camera on and angle it low enough to cut off his head if it weren’t for the hickies littering his and George’s neck. 

“Sounds like you guys are hiding something.” Karl’s voice pops into the call, having just come from Quackity’s stream. 

“Dream,” Quackity says, holding out his vowels. “Turn your camera on.” 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Dream says, chasing after Quackity’s avatar and hitting him. 

After that, the group mainly ignores the chat, answering a few questions here and there but mostly just talking to each other. 

“They’ll answer a few more questions before we leave,” Sapnap says, searching through the chat. 

“What?” 

“They want to know how long George is staying.” 

“A week,” George supplies easily. 

“Uh, do you want to answer this one?” Sapnap asks, pointing to one of the questions before it disappears. Dream looks at George, waiting for the go ahead.

“Almost a year,” He says, smiling when the chat starts blowing up again. 

“Okay, bye guys!” Sapnap says, then ends the stream. 

“I’m exhausted,” George says. He still feels slightly jet lagged, and he's not used to the time change quite yet. 

“You wanna go watch a movie or something?” Dream asks, and George nods. 

—-

The last week has been the best week of Dream and George’s life. They’ve finally gotten to go places together, gotten to go on their first date. They’ve gone to the beach during the day, then returned at night after waiting for Sapnap to go to bed to just sit and let the cool air blow against them as they hold each other in the sand. 

Last night had been a good night, but also a sad one. It was their last night together before George had to leave. They made the most of it, though, enjoying their last moments together as much as they could. 

“Dream,” George whispers, finding the blond’s hand under the covers and bringing it to his mouth. He kisses the back of his hand, then his wrist, all the way up his arm and to his neck, and his cheeks, anywhere he has easy access to. Dream wakes up with a smile on his face, hand moving down George’s waist and his hip, then around to the front of his thigh. He moves his hand up now, his finger gliding along the older man's stomach and chest. His thumb presses down on marks he made the night before. He had made sure they were extra dark, just as a reminder for when George left. “I’m going to love you til the day I die,” George says, kissing Dream deeply before he can even respond. Dream kisses him with as much emotion as he can, and it makes George want to cry. 

“And I’m going to love you til the fucking sun burns out.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he kisses George again, harder this time. He sucks George’s bottom lip into his mouth, reveling in the way he lets out a small noise as he does so. When Dream stops sucking, he lets George’s tongue invade his mouth, running over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny until they’re engraved in his brain. Dream does the same and kisses George until he feels salty wetness enter the mix.

“Please don’t cry,” He says, holding George’s face in hands, hating the thought of ever having to let go. He doesn’t want to let go. He wants to lay there in bed with his partner until they both rot. He wants George to be there every day when he wakes up and every night when he goes to sleep. He wants to wake up early just to make him breakfast in bed. He wants all the domestic things, all the little arguments and disagreements that are inevitable. He wants it all. “I am so in love with you,” Dream says, and he kisses George’s wet cheeks until he stops crying.

“I don’t want to leave.” He sniffles and buries his face in Dream’s chest, clutching onto him tighter than he has all week. 

“Then don’t.” The words leave Dream’s mouth before he can stop himself, before he can really think about what George staying would actually mean. But he doesn’t regret making the suggestion, not at all. 

“What?” George asks, utterly bewildered at Dream’s proposition. 

“Stay.”

“But-” 

“Only if you want to,” Dream adds quickly, his grip on George tightening for a moment. 

“I do, I just, I thought you would have gotten tired of me by now, I don’t know,” George admits. Deep down, he knows his fears are trivial. He knows Dream loves him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream says, smiling and planting small kisses all over George’s face and neck, convincing him to stay even though he knows he doesn’t even have to try. George laughs. They’re both aware that they are making an impulsive decision, but neither of them care about the possible consequences. 

“I still have a lot of stuff back home and-” George cuts himself off and lets out a quick sigh. None of that matters right now, they can figure that out in a day or two. “I’m staying,” he finally says, letting the words sink in and plant themselves deep down in his stomach. Dream grins from ear to ear, holding George tightly and rolling onto his back, pulling the brunet on top of him. George shifts a bit, making himself comfortable. He breathes in deeply, letting the smell of what he would describe as ‘home’ settle in the air around them.


End file.
